Red
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Draco is sad about the fights he had the last few days with Harry coming back late.


Red

**Tellers P.O.V.**

There he was waiting. Alone. With dinner ready. The other was late. Draco waited at the dinner table. Sleeping. He had fallen asleep while he was waiting. He woke up to a sound. He ran to the door and opened it with all his strength but all he saw was the nice old lady, that lived next door.

"Oh, I am so sorry, dear. Did I make too much noise?" She had just emptied a bucket of water. She was washing the windows.

"No, no it's okay. I just wondered if Harry was back because I heard a sound." He smiled to her.

"Oh, I am sorry, Dear. I haven't seen him yet." She saw that Draco was worried. "Don't worry, Darling. He will come back. "

"I know, But I hope he is okay." She placed down her mop, which she had been using, and walked over to him and gave him a hug (Her hands were still wet) , after that she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes with a serious face.

"I know, but he will be fine. Maybe he forgot something. Or he needed to finish something." She smiled. Yeah she loved the boys. Taking care of them, when one of them was ill, always ready to help them. Like they were her own kids. Which she never had. "But darling, is everything alright between the two of you? Harry's been coming home later every day."

"I don't know, I wish I did. That's why I'm so worried. What if he's gone and has someone else. Or or…"

"Now Sweety, relax." She said to him, rather sternly. "You are going to listen now." Draco looked at her, kind of afraid of what to hear. "I am sure he would never leave you, never." She paused "Never, I promise. Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Don't you dare doubt me!" She glanced a look at her mop, with a grin, and Draco got the sign. If he didn't listen he would feel mop rather hard, and he will be wet.

"Alright, alright. I believe you." he said laughing. "I will wait a little longer." He waved her goodbye and went back inside. The woman just shakes her head, knowing what was going on. She really wanted to tell the poor boy, but she wasn't allowed to. So she continued her work.

**Harry's P.O.V.**

'O god, now I will be even later then the last few days!' I screamed in my head. I was walking on the street. Walking to the train station. 'Late from work again. Especially on this day!?' I groaned and walked further down the street. Looking at some shops, looking if I could find something, but nothing I could use.

_Red isn't the red no more,_

_The red of red roses,_

_The colour of love and formerly,_

_Looks like it has been to chosen by hate,_

_The beautiful red was once from me,_

_A colour from passion and from wine,_

_I want her back, that beautiful time,_

_But she's long gone,_

My thought went from absolutely everything to one important thing. 'Now I know what I need to buy!' A grin appeared on my face and I looked around if that kind of shop was near. 'Yup, today is our anniversary.' I looked up at the clouds, only thinking about him. 'Five years since we left Hogwarts. Five beautiful years together.' A smile now appearing. I loved him, can't live without him, he's just my everything. Only the last few days, when I was planning all this, we've had more fights then in the five years we were together. "I just hope you won't leave me." I said out loud to a stone one the floor.

_Every screen on TV,_

_Of blood and wars around us,_

_Aren't/Isn't working about that too,_

Continuing my way down the street, getting a free paper, stopping at an electronic shop, too watch a part of the news.

_So I take a conscious decision,_

_I put the paper away,_

_And the TV goes off,_

Sighing again, I continued again. I went down to the station and got my train home, thinking about only one thing.

_Today is red the colour of your lips,_

_Today is red what needs to be red,_

_Today is red…,_

_The red of red white blue,_

_From my whole heart for you,_

_Yelling from the red roofs that I love you,_

_Today red is just the love between you and me again,_

I left the train when I reached my home station, choosing another way home. As I entered the large mall I searched for the first pet shop he saw, and asked if they had a particular animal. They had. He took a look at the small balls of fur, looking adored by them. One of the balls started moving and made his way through the other balls of fur which were obviously in her way. After some petting he decided that this was the perfect one. He bought the little ball of fur as the other supplies he would to take care of her.

'Next stop…. Let's see' I glanced around the other shops, carrying the bag of supplies and the basket with the ball of fur, I looked inside and saw her little form sleeping. 'Yeah he will definitely like you.' When I looked up I saw a jewellery shop and went in and got what I had order a few days earlier.

_I walk through the door where the sun begins to shine,_

_Leave everything behind, look forward with my last cent,_

_Buy a much too big bouquet of hundred and fifty red roses,_

_Each for every year I hope you will still be with me,_

I walked outside the shop and out of the shopping mall. I went for the station, almost missing the bus. Normally I would walk home but with the pet and all, and well yeah I was bit lazy. On the bus I took out the pet and got, a bow. First I attached the jewellery on the bow and the placed it around her neck. 'She is simply even more adorable now' I petted her and placed her back when we were at the right stop.

_Today is red the colour of your lips,_

_Today is red what needs to be red,_

_Today is red…,_

_The red of red white blue,_

_From my whole heart for you,_

_Yelling from the red roofs that I love you,_

_Today red is just the love between you and me again,_

I stopped at the bus stop close to our street, I walked down and saw the old lady working in her little garden again.

"Hey miss Pebal, how are you doing?"

"Oh hello Harry, dear. I am doing fine. Like always." She smiled. "Now show me what you got darling." She looked eager at what I was holding. I first showed her the jewellery, which was being bowed at the pet. "Oh he would simply adore this! And also this little thing, she's simply adorable ,Harry." She petted her for a moment. "Now go Harry, Draco's really worried, and scared you know. He thinks that you might leave him." She saw that Harry was hurt, she could so easily read them.

"I would never leave him."

"He didn't say it to me directly, but I could see it in his eyes. Now go before I have to use my broomstick at you too." I fled into the house laughing.

_And now you are standing before me,_

_The red evening sun caresses your face,_

_You're a miracle for me,_

_I think, while a thorn hurts my finger,_

I walked to the living room, it was awfully quiet. I placed the basket down and let the pet out so she could wander around. I was stunned when I hear an icy cold voice drawl from behind me.

"You're late… again."

"oh uh hi Draco! I didn't see you coming." I was blushing hoping he hadn't seen the rings. "I am sorry for being late. I really am. But…"

"But what!" Draco stared. He was angry but also scared. "Would you run of to someone else! While I am here hoping for you to return!" A tear was falling down his face. I wanted to step closer but he pushed me away from him, he saw the hurt in my eyes.

_Red is my blood that falls on the ground,_

_And for a second I look lost,_

_But you bring my fingers to your mouth_

_...And you kiss them_

_And I know..._

"Draco please, listen to me."

"No! You have probably also forgotten our fifth anniversary!"

"You know I wouldn't forget that! Because I have remembered it every year. And for me, every day is anniversary as long as I am with you." Draco looked surprised.

"You mean that?"

"Of course! I love you, silly." I kissed him.

_Today is red the colour of your lips,_

_Today is red what needs to be red,_

_Today is red..,_

_The red of red white blue,_

_From my whole heart for you,_

_Yelling from the red roofs that I love you,_

_Today red is just the love between you and me again,_

We kissed until Draco pushed me away.

"Harry what's this?" He pointed down. "Why's there a puppy in the house."

"Well she is yours." He beamed at me, and picked up the red, blond puppy.

"Really?!" I just nodded in reply. He hugged me after and kissed my cheek.

"So what's her name going to be?" I whispered.

"Well Luna of course!"

"Huh?" I looked at him confused. "Are you naming her after Luna Lovegood?"

"No, you idiot." He smiled all the way. "You should know, that I love the moon."

"Which makes your body glow, when you're standing in the moonlight."

_Today…. Is red..,_

I must say I got a little nervous for my next sentence.

"Take a closer look at the bow, Draco." I whispered. I saw him gasping at the rings.

"Harry?" I dropped to my knee. Draco's eyes widening and he gasped again.

"Draco, I love you and I know the last few days have been rough on you, but I had been planning this for a long time and I never had a chance to get all this and I was really nervous." I paused and took his hand in mine. "Draco, love you very much and I will always love you. Would you give me the honour of making me the luckiest man of the world and marry me?" Draco stood still, looking wide eyed. He put the puppy down and jumped right into my arms.

"Of course, I will marry you! I love you." He kissed me full on the lips, it was a long sweet kiss. We placed the rings on our fingers and kissed some more.

_Throw out the carpet_

_And drink a good glass of wine,_

_Take the day, because it could be the last one,_

_Today red is just the love between you and me again,_

_...Today red stands for the love again,_

_Between you and me..._

In the garden next to our house, miss Pebal was smiling widely and shook her head and saying;

"I told you Draco. I told you he would come back." She went further to take care of her little garden.

* * *

A/N = Alright... well I have been hanging on this one shot for a while... hehe I have kinda lost my inspiration the last few weeks. I still lack at it -.-' But I am sure it will come back someday! Don't worry bros!

The song I used for the fic was Rood from Marco Borsato

The ending from about the train part was writen while I was watching Eurovision Song Contest. I think Denmark and Belgium did a great job, as for my own country :/ The Netherlands? Why would you go singing about birds that fall from a roof. I just dislike the song... but what ever!

Here's a link to give you an idea how our little Luna looks like.(Remove the spaces) shibainudog wp - content / uploads / shiba -i nu - puppies . jpg

Why I named her Luna? I have no idea. Not because of Luna Lovegood. I guess, just because I like the moon. Just like Draco said ^.^


End file.
